User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 38-
Charles is in his & Michael's dorm room with Michael watching tv. "Hey dude I'm bored what do you think we should do?" Charles asks Michael. "I don't know, maybe go see what Nicole & Bradi are up to?" Michael says. "Beats being here" Charles says, and they go find Nicole & Bradi. When they spot them they notice that Parker is there with them arguing with someone on his laptop. "No it's not" the person says. "Hey Michael, Charles can you come here for a minute?" Parker asks them. "Sure dude what's up?" Parker asks. "Remember hearing about the bank robbery up in Librety City back in '08 where a cop tried to stop the robbers was killed?" Parker says. "Yeah, why?" Michael asks. "Isn't that similar to the last robbery in the film Point Break?" Parker asks. "Yes it is, now tell your friend to go watch the film and then watch the security foootage from the bank and he will see" Charles says. "Dude we should watch that now" Charles says. "What's Point Break?" Bradi asks. "Only the best surfing movie ever! It 100% pure adreneline" Charles says. "Then lets watch it" Michael says. After they watch it they just start talking. "Guys you know that homecomming's comming up this week right?" Michael says. "So?" Charles asks. "Well I'm going with Nicole, Bradi's going with Parker, C-Money's probably going with his girl, so who are you going with Charles?" Michael says. "Did you forget that everybody hates me?" Charles asks. "Well you & Greg could be a cute couple" Michael jokes. "Be glad you have the strength advantage on me Michael. Be very glad you do" Charles says. "So are you going with someone?" Nicole asks. "Nope, I'll brobably just go smoke" Charles says. "Not around me I need the energy to box" Michael says. "But if we go anywhere near Glass Jaw the preps will attack us on sight. And another question: Why does everybody think I cause all the drama? I've mellowed out since I started smoking" Charles says. "True, you really have. But it'd probably because you were a psycho last year" Michael says. Later that day 3:35 PM Charles is hanging with Greg smoking and watching tv. "Dude I need more weed. Let me buy a bag off of you" Charles says. "No dude I'm saving this" Greg says. "Okay then" Charles says. They continue watchign tv but eventually Charles gets bored and leaves. He then decides to walk around campus. He then walks over to the athetic area, and spots Algernon getting beat up by Juri & Luis. "Ah good old fassioned nerd beating" Charles says, then walks down to the football field. He sits in the bleachers and watches the team run plays , and the cheerleaders. "You'll never get them if you just oggle at them all day" C-Money says jokingly, while walking up to Charles. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" Charles asks. "I could ask you the same thing. I actually came to find you" C-Money says. "Well what do you need I got connections to alot of stuff" Charles says. "Do you think the preps are going to start going to war with us because of what happened to the gym?" C-Money asks. "Probably, I womder who did it? Who's an enemy of the preps other than the greasers & townies?" Charles says. Just then Ryan Irvin spots Charles & C-Money. "Well if it isn't Milk Milk's friends: the killer & the psycho. Oh wait I fogot your both the same" Ryan says. "Fuck off Ryan I don't have time for you" Charles says. "Well I believe you do. You cost us are championship game, I would liek to know why" Ryan says. "Because you all deserve it. And just so you know, I know how you want to take over the jocks after Ted graduates, and if I find him I think I'l ltell him" Charles says, and walks off with C-Money. "How does he even know you?" C-Money asks. "I don't know I've never even seen that guy, but Michael's told me about him" Charles says. Just then something is thrown at Charles and hits him in the back. He sees Tad,, Bif, and Justin there giving them a death stare. "You get Tad & Justin, I got Bif" Charles says. Bif charges at Charles trying to hit him with a boxing underhook but Charles dodges and takes out his right leg, and then uppercuts him. Bif then hits him with a jab but Charles dodges and punches him right in the nose, breakign it. Bif is on the floor in pain while Charles gets a few hits in, and then knocks him out. By the time he's done he sees C-Money has already knocked out the two other preps. Charles then decides to call it a day and goes back to his room, to play Assassin's Creed II with Michael. Category:Blog posts